Not Your Typical Love Story II
by Shatteredangel2006
Summary: Sequel to Not Your Typical Love Story. After the war is over, Hermione believes that she and Harry can finally settle down. Until her past starts to catch up with her...Involves cutting.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this IS the sequel to 'Not Your Typical Love Story.' There are a few mentions to the first, so there may be some confusing parts if you haven't read the first. But I don't think I'll mention it, so I don't think you HAVE to read the first to really understand this.

---------------------------

"Hermione…I think we need to talk." Harry started out grimly. Hermione felt her stomach drop.

_Oh God, what did I do?_

"Ok…" She replied hesitantly. Harry grabbed her hand softly, but firmly.

"You know I love you right?" Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I know, I love you too Harry." Harry nodded. Not smiling, his green eyes vacant as he continued talking.

"I don't think we should get married…" He stated flatly. Hermione felt her heart stop. Her train of thought was blurred and nothing seemed to make any sense.

"What?" She managed to spit out.

"I think that we should go back to being friends." Harry continued. Hermione dug her nails into the palm of her hand, holding back the tears which threatened to come out.

"_I won't cry in front of him, I won't cry in front of him."_

"'Mione…What do you think?" He asked gently. Hermione forced a small smile.

"It's not like I can argue can I? If you want to just be friends…That's fine with me." She swallowed hard, which those words hadn't just come out of her mouth. Wishing she had done what she really wanted to do. Scream and cry and hurt someone or something, especially herself.

"I just think we were better as friends." He explained. Hermione nodded. Forcing herself to look like she wholeheartedly agreed.

"I think we should see other people too, that is if you want to." She felt like she had been blindsided.

"Yeah...I think for now that'd be best…" She found the lies tumbling out of her mouth. Her mind was still racing and she had no clear thoughts. Everything was spinning so fast she could feel herself beginning to get dizzy.

"Are you going to be ok?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, digging her nails deeper still into her palm.

"Yeah I'll be fine. But I actually do have to go…I have some plans with Ginny and…Can't miss them you know?" She said laughing uneasily. Harry nodded and released her hand.

"Yeah, sure. Look just give me a call if you want to talk or…If you need anything ok?" Hermione nodded.

"Of course. I'll see you later." She turned her back on the man she loved and walked away, willing the tears to go away. She wanted to break down right than and there. Her mind was buzzing and nothing had sunk in. Why hadn't she seen that coming? How could she have been so stupid? Why did she think it would actually work out? When has anything actually worked out for her?

The events of the past few months rushed back as she unlocked and pushed open the door to her small one bedroom house. She slammed the door behind her and let her bag fall to the floor. She gazed around the room, tears glazed over her eyes. She slowly leaned against the door allowing herself to slide down to the floor. She stared at her hands as the tears began to flow down her face.

"_It's my fault…I should have seen it coming. I shouldn't have put myself in so deep…I deserve this for actually believing him…"_

It felt as if she were re-living the betrayal of Ron and Draco. It had taken her months to get over the fact that Draco used her. Or that her best friend had tried to kill her. And despite the hate that she felt, part of her was still in love with Draco. During the trial Draco maintained his innocence. Saying he had a plan to help her. That there was no way he would have let her get hurt. Part of her couldn't help but be gullible and believe him. Part of her needed to believe that what he said was true…

"_Your gullibility is what got you here in the first place._" She told herself.

Somehow she managed to push herself up off the floor and made her way into the bathroom. Hermione had an odd sense of déjà vu as she opened the bathroom cabinet.

She finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out, staring at it in all its glory. She rolled her sleeve up, revealing her pale arm. She hadn't touched her arm in months and to do it gave her a sense of nostalgia. She didn't bother with a note this time. Hermione knew Harry would know exactly why she had done it. She had saved his life months before and now he had taken away hers. She put the razor to her wrist and pulled it roughly across, barely feeling it. She repeated the process on the other wrist. Which she was finally satisfied she left the razor fall from her hand into the sink. She watched the blood drip down her arms and onto the floor. She finally allowed herself to sink to the floor, her wrist resting on the cold bathroom tile.

The room grew fuzzy as the puddle of blood continued to grow. Hermione gently laid her head against the bathroom sink, letting her heavy eyelids shut.

"I love you Harry Potter…" She whispered before darkness finally overcame her.

-----------------------------

No it isn't over. Just one of my famous cliffhangers ). So…Lemme know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeanselina- I know…I hate my cliffhangers too P. I was afraid I made it TOO dramatic.

Sexy-Slytherin-Lover- Thanks for reading the prequel! I hope you guys like this one too.

Slytherin In Mind- Thank you!

Hectate goddess of Darkness- Yay, my stories addictive! P

Thedragondaughter- Haha, thank you, I thought so )

Zarroc- I'll let you read this chapter to find out if she really gets hurt. But no, Harry doesn't know about his cutting, but trust me, you can't hide something like that for long…I haven't decided what I'm going to do with Draco yet…But you'll find out ;-)

.Devioustricks.-Its been awhile since my last update hasn't it?

Devinnetjuh-Read on!

SlytheringBeuaty- :hums to self: I don't have to fix anythingggggggg, read on P

Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start, sweat pouring down her forward and tears in her eyes. Harry sat up groggily next to her.

"'Mione, what is it?" He asked yawning. Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before answering.

"Nothing," She said laughing a little.

"Just a dream. That's all." Harry gave a sleepy nod and gently wrapped his arm around her as he fell back into his pillow, pulling her with him. She lay silently the dream pounding in her head.

_Harrys here_

She kept telling herself

_He isn't going to leave me…_

She bit her lip hard as she squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to sleep, Harrys faint but comforting snoring lulling her back to sleep.

Hermione awoke early the next morning. The sun hadn't even risen when she opened her eyes. She quietly rose and dressed, making as little noise as possible as to not wake Harry. She made her way downstairs, pausing on the landing to gaze around the room.

She and Harry had decided on a simple house. 2 bedrooms upstairs, a living room, breakfast nook and kitchen downstairs. Hermione had decorated everything herself. She kept things simple but couldn't resist doing the living room in Gryffindor colors. She had even managed to talk Harry into doing things the muggle way. Everything seemed to be worth more when it was done by hand. She continued into the kitchen and began to work. A little more than a half hour later Hermione had made a delicious home cooked breakfast. The sun was just beginning to creep up over the horizon as she slowly tip-toed back upstairs. She crept into the bedroom as Harrys snoring drifted into the hall. She crawled into the bed next to him, gently putting an arm around him.

"Harry?" She whispered, shaking him gently.

Harry moaned in his sleep but still didn't wake.

"Harry." She continued in a sing song voice. Harry groaned.

"5 more minutes." Hermione chuckled.

"You have to wake up now…" She said moving his hair out of his face. Harry scrunched his eyes and rolled over so his back was facing Hermione. She smiled as she ran a finger down his bare back.

"Wake up…" Harry shivered as she ran her finger up and down his spine. He groaned and finally threw the covers off of him.

"Fine, fine. I'm getting up." He stood up and turned to look at Hermione who still lay on the bed, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Happy now?" He asked in mock anger. She smiled even wider.

"Very." Harry chuckled and crawled back into the bed, pinning Hermione under him as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Smartass." He said smiling. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I do love you." Harry said his smile fading as he brushed a strand of stray hair from her face.

"I love you too…" She said smiling a little. Harry stared down at her, his green eyes scanning her face. Hermione giggled, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"What?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing…"

"Than don't stare, it isn't polite." She said teasingly.

"Maybe I like staring." He quipped.

"Well it isn't nice." She said pouting up at him.

"You're so cute when you pout." Harry said kissing her again and unpinning her.

"Hurry and take a shower, I made breakfast." She said sitting up as Harry scurried to the bathroom.

"Ooo, yummy." Harry replied from the bathroom. Hermione smiled to herself as she heard the shower turn on. She sighed and sunk back against the pillows on the bed.

* * *

So…How many people thought I'd kill Hermione? Show of hands? I wouldn't kill her THIS quickly…It'd be a darn short sequel if I did P. I've had this written for at least a week now, but haven't found time to type it up. It'll make you guys happy to know that I have chapter 3 written and about a page of chapter 4...So I should have those up fasted than this, sorry about the wait! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Where am I?" Hermione wondered aloud. There was barely enough light to make out anything in the darkness, but Hermione knew somehow she'd ended up lost in a forest. It was unnerving how quiet the forest was and she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

"I guess this way is as good as any other…" Hermione mumbled to herself as she picked a random direction and started walking. After a long 20 minutes of wandering Hermione was able to make out a faint blue light in the distance. She picked up her pace, eager to get out of the quietness of the forest. She broke through the forest into the clearing surrounded by an eerie blue aura. She wasn't sure whether she should be upset or not.

It was the clearing Draco had led her too. It looked strangely the same and still held the same feelings of calmness and security it once had. She gazed around looking for the trail that would lead her back to Hogsmeade and to a place that she was familiar with but was disheartened to see the trail no longer existed. That's what she noticed an odd glinting coming from the pond.

She walked over and peered into the pond, the water still as clear as ever. At the bottom of the pond lay a heart shaped necklace. Hermiones first thought was that it was the necklace Harry had given her, but something about it was off. Instead of the blood red stone in the center it was an emerald green. A Slytherin green.

"Hermione?" Hermione gasped and spun around.

"Is it really you?" Hermione felt her knees go weak as she came face to face with the only person who could make her forget her feelings for Harry.

"Draco?" She whispered. Draco walked over to Hermione, the same look of confusion and awe that was on Hermiones face. Than he did something Hermione didn't expect. He pulled her into a hug. Hermione stiffened at first and relaxed as she remembered how good this felt once. She inhaled the smell of him and was surprised he smelled the same as she has always remember. The smell made her eyes water with tears as she remembered that she had once fully trusted him. As the thought hit her she abruptly pushed Draco away with all her might. She felt a small stab of pain as she saw the hurt look on Dracos face. He looked so hurt.

"'Mione…I've been waiting for you. It's been so long." Hermione had to tear her eyes from his. She wouldn't be fooled by his tricks again, no matter how sincere he seemed.

"Draco…I…" Hermione trailed off, not even sure what to say. Her sadness at what she had lost overrode her anger at his betrayal.

"Hermione you have to know, I never planned for what happened. I was going to save you. You have to believe me" Draco pleaded. Hermione shook her head.

"No Draco, I don't. I don't have to believe anything." Against her will, Hermione could feel her rage slowing creeping out.

"You lied to me, you used me, you used the people I love and you tried to kill me!" Hermione ended nearly shouting.

"I don't have to believe anything you say when everything you've said before was lies! The worst part is that I was falling in love with you and you broke my heart and thought nothing of it!" Draco had been silent through her rant until this point.

"Falling in love with me? You dumped me for Potter!" Hermione dropped her eyes when she heard the paint in his voice and looked anywhere but at his face.

"You know it wouldn't have worked…" She said quietly.

"It wasn't that I didn't care. Bloody hell Draco I kissed you while I was dating Harry! Twice! Doesn't that show that you had SOME hold over me?" Hermione didn't want to admit this much but couldn't stop her rant now.

"I love Harry, more than anything, but I'm IN love with you!" She sucked in her breath when she realized that maybe she had admitted too much. She wanted to kick herself for showing this much of her weakness. Now he had even more to hold over her head.

"Well it's about time you admitted it out loud." Draco smirked as he stepped forward and pulled Hermione into a kiss. Hermione naturally wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. For once in her life Hermione thought about nothing but the present. There was no voice telling her she wasn't good enough and no voice telling her hold back. For once, she held back nothing. After what seemed like forever they finally parted lips. Hermione smiled and shook her head a little, her world still spinning.

"I think you kiss too well, you made my head spin." Hermione said smiling at him. Draco smirked.

"I would think that'd be one of your favorite things about me." Hermione smiled and with her arms still wrapped on Dracos neck pull him closer until he had wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. Hermione sighed and relaxed finally feeling fully comfortable except for the spinning in her head which seemed to be intensifying.

"Draco…Something's not right…" Hermione heard her voice and was surprised to hear that it sounded barely more than a whisper. Draco pulled back looking down into Hermiones face. He seemed to be peaceful and not worried at all. Hermione looked around and realized that it wasn't just her head spinning; the whole forest was spinning with her. She felt her knees go weak and grabbed at Draco but only felt air as she fell to the ground.

* * *

Yay for Chapter 3! Believe it or not since I stopped writing this story I haven't written a single thing, so I apologize if my writing is a little bit rusty. As usual if there's spelling or grammar errors lemme know!


End file.
